


In The Shadows

by DragonWannabe



Series: Hiding [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: But he's the only one I trusted to tell Steve, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Frottage, Homophobic Slurs, M/M, Mostly because writing six ficlets of smut sounded horrible to me, Oral Sex, Period Typical Homophobia, There's a lot of kissing, Tony Stark is a dick and probably OOC, post-serum Steve, pre-serum steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-11 10:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2064786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonWannabe/pseuds/DragonWannabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times they thought they were almost caught, one time someone found out, and one time they didn't have to hide. </p><p>OR:</p><p>Bucky and Steve grew up in a time when people like them went to jail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written smut before, I'm sure you can tell when you get to 2. 
> 
> There's I think, two slurs used in this, period typical and whatnot, and they're "queers" and "fairy". No one says that to them but Bucky's mind goes off in tangents when they are almost caught. Steve also refers to his feelings negatively in part 0, so there's that as well. 
> 
> Around 3 I noticed myself switching from past to present tense with my verbs. I think I caught them all, but I'm not 100% sure, so if you spot one I've missed, please inform me. 
> 
> This is un-beta'd, all mistakes are my fault. Please tell me if you find any typos. 
> 
> Please do not copy/repost without my permission. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> EDIT: This isn't new and I originally posted it I'm August but I changed some words for continuity/realism purposes and this happened.

****

5

There were better apartments in Brooklyn, but hardly any were better for the price of rent. They had to keep spare money if Steve got sick, or if one of them was suddenly unemployed.

The neighbors kept to themselves, friendly enough, but not wanting to get into anyone else's business. 

The walls in their apartment were paper thin, but it was cheap and it was a roof over their heads. 

And their secret was just as hard as always to keep. They could pretend to be just friends out in public, and neither of them would even entertain thoughts about doing anything more than slinging an arm over Steve's shoulder, or trying to mess up Bucky's hair. 

Bucky would find them two nice dames to go on a date with, maybe once a week. Everyone believed it, and the men at the docks would tease Bucky about being on active duty. 

The ruse would go right out the window if they ever saw the two behind closed doors. They caressed each other's faces, kissed, huddled together on the couch, as innocent as they could while trying to get across how much the other meant. 

They only ever touched less innocently when the neighbors were sure to be asleep, Steve straddling the brunet as he reached down to grasp both shafts, slowly stroking, both using the others mouth to keep quiet. Bucky's hands ran over Steve's sides, tangled in his hair, wrapped themselves over his free hand. 

A low, earnest noise would occasionally escape one of them, and they would pause, making sure the younger one could catch his breath, the older to listen to hear if anyone was coming. 

They came together, their fluids mixing on Bucky's stomach and they groaned into the kiss, before Steve moved to lie next to the bigger man. Bucky walked over to their kitchen, wetting a flannel before returning. 

Steve smiled up at him, "You okay?"

"I have never been better." Bucky replied with a smile of his own. 

He wiped off the sticky substance off his abdomen and did the same to Steve. "Do you need anything? A glass of water?" 

Steve shook his head, "Nah. Just come back to bed."

"I'm getting to it, Steve. But you don't want to be caught covered in our spunk. Plus it's hell to get off when it's dry." Bucky tried to look stern before he have a small laugh, "Gimme a minute. I like seeing you like this, all debauched and relaxed."

"I'd be more relaxed if you were in bed. So hurry." 

He rinsed the flannel before placing it in the pile of 'not quite dirty dirty but not clean either'. Bucky tried to not seem like he was rushing to get back to bed, Steve would only poke fun at him for it. 

When he finally entered the bedroom, Steve had redressed in pajamas. He was under the scratchy sheet they shared, eyes glued to the door. "You took too long, jerk." 

"One of us had to clean up." Bucky shot back. 

"Get dressed and get into bed."

Bucky rolled his eyes, but did as he was told. 

Steve had fallen asleep, head resting on Bucky's chest, nose and mouth clear in case of an asthma attack, when Bucky heard a pounding on the door. 

"Mister Rogers? Mister Barnes? I need to ask you a few questions, will you open your door?"

Bucky froze, they hadn't done anything different, anything to give any indication that they were together. He shook Steve awake, "Stevie, Steve get up. Cops are here."

Steve's head shot up, "What?" He hissed. 

The cop knocked again. "Mister Barnes? Mister Rogers? Are you in there?" He called. 

Bucky grabbed Steve's shoulders, "Do I look like I just woke up?"

Steve shook his head before ruffling Bucky's hair, making it flat in the back but sticking up every which way everywhere else. He stood and pulled Bucky up before crinkling his clothes. "Now you do." 

"Steve, Steve, I am so sorry." He whispered before kissing the smaller man once, turning to leave the room. Steve followed him, trying to look more asleep than he actually was. 

The two walked over to the door, trepidation in every step. Bucky forced a curious nonthreatening expression on his face before opening the door. "Hello, is there something I can do for you?"

"Your neighbor, Ms." He consulted his notes, "Scott, has reported a disturbance." Bucky's heart rate shot up, and he hoped to God his expression remained clear. "She says that she heard a brawl and some gunshots earlier tonight? Do you know anything about that?"

Bucky turned to Steve, "You were awake longer than I was last night, did you hear anything?"

"Sleeping like the dead isn't going to get you anywhere, Buck. Officer, I didn't see anything, but I did hear some shouting from the streets and I think this 'gun shot' was one of the trash cans being banged again one another." Steve smiled, the tension not quite out of his face, "I think she might have misheard. Her hearing's not quite what it used to be."

"Thank you, your opinions will be noted." The officer left and Bucky wobbled over to the couch, dragging Steve along with him. 

"Shit. _Shit._ Steve," he stroked his partner's face, "I thought they found out." He took a breath that was more like a sob, " _God._ "

"We're fine, they didn't even hint at it." He kissed Bucky softly, "We're _fine_."

"Yeah. Yeah, we are. Do you want to go back to bed? I still haven't slept yet."

"C'mon."

****

4

"You enlisted." Bucky's voice was flat.

"No, I tried to enlist. Four times. They didn't want me."

"You tried to go to _war_? Four times?" Anger bubbled underneath the brunet's cool exterior, and Steve was pretty sure he would rather Bucky just yelled at him. 

"I have no right to stay here while other men are risking their lives, Buck! You're going! What's the difference?" Steve argued. 

"'What's the difference?' Steve, I was picked by the damn draft, I don't _want_ to go get shot at!" Bucky retorted, "If you do get in they're going to use you for cannon fodder! You'll make more of a difference over here, using your brain!" 

"So I'm weak?" Steve asked quietly. "That's it?"

"I never said that, Rogers, don't you dare twist my words." Bucky glared. 

"It's what you meant though, isn't it? Steve Rogers is too weak to serve in the Army." Steve spit out. 

"You're not weak, but I'm not gonna lie to you, Steve, and I'm sorry but I'm relieved they keep rejecting you because now you're going to stay safe, and I am going to have someone to come home to. If you went over there, or hell, you might go to the other side of the world, and where would I be when you're gone? Dead in a damn fox hole?" He grabbed Steve's face, "You're not going to do that to me. You're _not_."

"Buck. I don't have a right to remain over here while you're fighting. I _don't_." He looked into his friend's eyes, a saw they glistened with unshed tears. 

"Yeah, you do, you punk. And you're going to stay safe while I'm over in Europe killing enough Nazis for the both of us." He pressed their foreheads together, "You understand me?"

"Sir, yessir." Steve gave a small smile, which Bucky was only too happy to return. 

Bucky pushed their lips together, desperation leaking through. Steve kissed him back, equally desperate.

There was a loud rattling of the fire escape, and Steve jumped. 

"The curtains, Bucky! What if someone sees us?" He whispered urgently. 

Bucky stepped back, loudly proclaiming, "Steve, I have got us both a date to the Stark Expo tonight. Wear your best clothing, your girl is gorgeous." He winked, because they both knew who would really be taking it off at the end of the night. 

****

3

"Steve," Bucky panted, "Don't get me wrong, I am pleased as punch to be alive. I am even happier because you are alive. But how the hell did you get so big?"

Steve didn't reply for a few minutes, he was busy supporting Bucky's weight, which seemed so much less than what it used to, even when they had to share one meal a day. 

"I told you, joined the army." He muttered. 

"Oh. Right." Bucky pulled in a large breath of air, "Did you wait until I shipped out?"

"Uh... No?" Which probably wasn't the answer Bucky was looking for, but Steve couldn't start lying to him now. 

"When did you do it?"

"The Expo." Steve looked around, the moonlight showing the faces of over a hundred weary men, some part of the 107th, others from different countries, there was even a few black men. The weaker ones were being helped by the men who hadn't been there as long. He was pretty sure he could only see so many because of what the serum did to his eyes. 

"Jesus H, Steve. Why didn't you tell me?" 

"How was I supposed to?" The blonde replied indignantly. "'Oh hey, Buck, remember how you said stop trying to join the army this morning? Right, well I ignored you and also I got in!' I imagine I should have told you," his voice lowered so Bucky was the only one with a hope of hearing, "while you were taking off my pants or should I have waited until I was taking off yours?"

Bucky swatted his arm, "Don't talk. Let me keep my righteous anger for a bit."

Steve didn't like the silence between them. "I don't have a heart problem anymore, or asthma. My lungs are fine."

"Still angry, Rogers." Bucky mumbled. 

"My _lungs_ , Buck." He wiggled his eyebrows, "They're as good as yours. Maybe better."

Bucky laughed, immediately taking a quick drag of air through his teeth, "Don't you dare, Steve. Don't even think about it." He said quietly, fake malice coating his words. 

"I think it's about one more mile until we get to our side of the line. Do you think that you can make it?"

"Well, you're not carryin' me, and I'm not staying over here so I damn well hope so." Bucky grumbled. 

"Hey!" Steve tried to get the attention of two of the more able bodies soldiers. They turned and he waved them over, "I think we have one more mile until we get to our side. Maybe two. Do you mind telling everyone?" Steve wasn't a real Captain. He was hardly a soldier. He was disobeying orders. He couldn't find it in him to give them. 

"Of course, sir!" The two replied in unison and scurried off in opposite directions. 

"Shit." Steve mumbled when they got out of earshot. 

"What now? Have we been goin' in the wrong direction?" Bucky joked. At Steve's grimace he swore, "You didn't."

"What? No! No, it's uh, not that. But have you heard of Captain America?" 

"Some soldier in a costume selling bonds, right? Fuck, I'd like to see him over here."

"He is. Hi. Nice to see you." Steve looked at Bucky to gauge his reaction. He looked confused before the realization dawned on him. 

"You? Holy _shit_. That would explain the outfit." He glanced down. "You stormed a Nazi base in tights? You took all the stupid, dumbass. I took the bad luck."

"Right, well, uh, I'm not supposed to be out here. I'm pretty sure I'm supposed to be in a different country right now. I don't even have a rank." Steve looked at Bucky, "But they said most of the 107th got captured. Including you. And here we are."

"Rogers, if they want to punish you they're going to have to fight a hundred men who you just saved from a very painful death. Maybe you'll get promoted to private or something."

"You just want to out rank me." 

"Gotta have something." He quipped.

Steve turned his head into the crook of Bucky's neck, pressing his lips to the pulse that said his lover was very much alive. 

"Captain!" One of the two men from earlier called.

Steve jumped, lifting his head looking for the person the voice belonged to. 

One he spotted them, he ushered him over. "Is something wrong?"

"No, sir. I just wanted to let you know that both Ransdall and I have told everyone." 

"Good. Thank you...?" He trailed off, forgetting to ask for their names earlier. 

"Private Eugene Dawson, sir."

"Thank you, Private Eugene Dawson. " Steve smiled, "You wanna go help some of the people in the back?" Dawson nodded, "Dismissed. Let me know if you or anyone else needs some extra help." 

Dawson grinned, "Yes, sir." He ran back to the stragglers. 

"If you kiss me again and we could be caught we're gonna see how much damage this new body of yours can take." Bucky threatened, "I don't care how dark it gets." 

"Sir, yes, sir." 

"Shut up, you punk."

****

2

It was expected the two would spend their leave together. All of the Howling Commandos expected the best friends to go to a bar, maybe find a gal to dance with, and spend time together.

Falsworth expected him to try and take Peggy out on a date. Bucky told him to, explained what he's supposed to do (stammer, be polite, if she says yes dance with her, if she wants to, kiss her if she's amenable). 

But Peggy didn't, she said she had too much work to do and he left it at that, trying to look a little disappointed instead of relieved. 

Steve couldn't get drunk, he was told that by Erskine, and so Bucky tried not to drink too much, wanting to remember tonight. 

The other Commandos didn't share the same feelings, and they try to get as drunk as possible, Dernier started singing French pub songs and Jones was too intoxicated to translate. Dum Dum and Morita snagged two girls to dance with, and told Steve that they'll be okay for the night and don't bother checking in on them. 

When half the bar left, Steve and Bucky made their exit. They're spending the night off base, staying in a cheap motel room. 

They walk to the motel, brushing shoulders and trying to think about anything other than what they're going to do now that they have privacy. Steve still hadn't gotten the opportunity to test his new lungs out, fighting HYDRA takes a lot of time and the other Commandos are always there. 

The ten minute walk took longer than it should, and Steve was bursting with anticipation and if Bucky wasn't too he would be disappointed. 

They tried not to rush into the room, looking like two lovers eager to get their rocks off, but it was hard because they _were_. When the door shut behind Steve, before he could even think of locking the door Bucky's mouth was on his, and it took Steve's superhuman strength to stop the onslaught of affection. 

"Let me... Let me lock the door first? And close the curtains? Then, ah, can I suck you off? I know you wouldn't let me do it back home because you were worried it would give me an asthma attack, but I really liked them and want you to have that too." Steve rushed the last bit, turning to both lock and deadbolt the door. 

He looked at Bucky and his eyes were full of lust, "Steve, I would love it if you sucked me off."

Steve grabbed Bucky's face and he couldn't help crashing their noses together, because he'd never been taller when they did this before. He pushed Bucky back, towards the bed. When the sniper's knees caught on the mattress he fell back, a smirk on his face. The captain turned and strode over to the windows, pulling the drapes so no one could see in. He fumbled around until he found a lamp, then turned it on, because he wanted Bucky to see him. 

Steve untucked Bucky's shirt, and starting at the collar, unbuttoned it. The more skin he revealed the more skin he kissed. When the shirt finally revealed the brunet's stomach, Steve returned his attention to the other's neck, careful to leave no bruises. 

"St-ah... Shit... Steve. You gonna take your shirt off too?" 

"Do you want me to?"

Bucky grabbed Steve's shirt, "You're wearing too much stuff." He undid each button with efficiency, peppering kisses down the blond's chest, but spent less time than the larger man did.

"Put your legs over the edge. I'm gonna kneel on the floor." Bucky moved quickly, simultaneously attempting to be quiet. 

Steve unclasped Bucky's belt, unfastened his pants, and pulled them off along with his underthings, discarding them. He looked at Bucky's arousal, then glanced up at the man in question. 

"Got any tips before I start, Buck?" 

"Is that a _joke_ , Rogers?" Bucky groaned. 

"If you want it to be." He waved his hands impatiently, "Hints, Barnes."

"No teeth."

"Gotcha."

He dragged his tongue up the length of the man's cock, alternating soft and hard pressure. When he reached the tip, he pressed the broads side against it, and Bucky gave a muffled moan, and his hands clenched the sheets tightly. 

He opened his mouth and slowly slid the head of Bucky's prick into his mouth, making sure to keep his teeth from touching his partner, feeling the other man tense and hearing the short breaths he made to stop himself from making any loud noise. 

Steve's tongue tried to swirl around the head, and Bucky jerked his hips, scraping his dick against the blond's teeth, causing a hiss to escape. 

Steve lifted his head off Bucky's crotch, "This isn't gonna work if you don't stay still." 

"Then pin my hips down. It's been _months_. I've gotta do _somethin'_."

Steve returned his attention to his partner's cock, hands splayed across the owner's hips. He eased more of Bucky's prick into his mouth, and traced his tongue along the underside before applying a small amount of suction. He tried to thrust into Steve's mouth but the super soldier's hands were firm against his sides and he got even harder. 

"M'not gonna las' long." he gave a low groan, "Steve, fuck, do you know how you look?" 

In response Steve applied more suction, pulling up to the head before going back down until it his mouth felt too full. He didn't want to ruin the first time he did this, and they could always work up to that. He repeated the motion until Bucky's hands stopped gripping the sheets for all they were worth band instead started pulling on his hair. 

"M'gonna... If you don' wanna taste that I won' blame you."

He pressed his tongue on the vein, sucking as hard as he dared, bobbing his head. " _God._ "

Bucky turned his head into his shoulder, biting his lip, shuddering as he came. Steve stopped sucking so hard, almost forgetting the no teeth rule when the salty liquid touched his mouth. But he continued until Bucky pulled his hair, "Fuck, you're gorgeous. Now ge' up here so I can…."

He was reaching for Steve's belt when they heard a sharp _taptaptap_ on the door. 

Both men whipped their heads, blood draining from their faces. Steve grabbed Bucky's pants, throwing them on the bed. He pulled his shirt on, tried to fasten the buttons as quick as possible with shaking hands. At Bucky's struggle to get his pants on fast enough, he shook his head. "Pretend you're asleep, it'll take too long to get you dressed."

Bucky nodded, pulling back the covers and sliding beneath them, hiding his discarded clothes. "You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah. I'm sure it's nothing. Do I look decent?"

"Yeah. Go! I'll be waiting." Bucky moved so his back was facing the door and closed his eyes, forcing his breath to come slowly and evenly.

Steve moved towards the door, undoing both locks before opening it, gold light flooded in through the doorway. 

"Oh. I don't... Are you Frances Johnson?" A woman stood outside. 

"No, ma'am."

"I'm sorry, I must have interrupted your sleep. I'll go." She turned and shuffled down the hallway before a Steve could even think of a reply. He closed the door and bolted the locks. He removed his shirt and pants before crawling into bed. 

"Do you still want me to...?" Bucky asked. 

"No. The threat of jail is a mood killer, Buck."

"Yeah, I know." He murmured. 

"Maybe in the morning, when I don't feel so drained?" 

"Yeah. I'm gonna blow your world, Rogers."

"There's more to me than my prick, Barnes."

"I never noticed."

"Jerk."

"Punk."

****

1

Central Europe was cold. Even if they weren't lovers, Bucky was pretty sure he would still sleep in the same bedroll as Steve because ever since he got the serum he might as well have been a furnace. Steve had guard duty the same time he did, and he used that shamelessly.

It's not even a sexual thing, most of the time, so he constantly forgot to be paranoid about it, and that most people don't share such close quarters with their best friends. 

Jones entered their tent without any warning, both men sleeping, but the super soldier woke up first, followed by a groggy normal soldier. 

"What are you two doing?" He asked, and there's no bite, but Bucky can imagine what's going through his head, at worst that his commanding officers are queers, and at the very best they're fucking the one time and forgot to separate themselves. 

Bucky looked at the intruder, "Gabe, I want you to step inside this tent and touch Rogers' skin, then I want you to go back outside. Tell me you want to sleep in the cold with a straight face and I'll give you my ration of cigs." He turns to Steve, "It's your turn to be the hot water bottle in the winter, I did it for seven years so you wouldn't get sick and now you're gonna do it so I don't get frostbite."

Both of them laugh, but then Steve turns serious, "What did you want us for?"

"Oh! Yeah! Falsworth said Agent Carter needs us. It's something about Zola and a train." 

"So we're going back to base?" 

"You got it."

"Get up, Sergeant. We need to pack."

Bucky scrambled to get up, "Yessir."

****

0

Tony walked to Steve's room, one hand holding a new sketch book.

"You told him I'm coming, right? I don't want to walk in on America's national icon if he's not a hundred percent decent. Would spoil the mystery."

"Captain Rogers has been notified of you impending arrival, Sir."

The door was cracked. Rogers was sitting on the bed, focusing on one of the last pages in his sketchbook. Which was why Tony brought him a new one. 

"Spangles! Good morning, I brought you something." He waved the sketchbook, "No need to thank me, really, just doing my civic duty keeping you happy. I've gotta say, I never pegged you for the artist type. Although that might have been because Howard liked talking about how wonderful you were and I tried to ignore him." 

"I'm sorry?" Steve looked honest enough, offering up the apology. 

"Can I see your art?" Before Steve could say no, he plucked the used sketchbook from his hands. He turned it to the first page, and was greeted by the sight of James Barnes.

"Stark. Give it back."

"One second. You're really good, did you know that?" He turned the page, another one Barnes, but facing the opposite direction, "If you ever wanted me to, I could find an art dealer if you ever wanted to get a hobby. Still lifes, the old skyline. Just say the word." He flipped through a few more sketches, each one of the same man, in a different pose. 

"Were you sweet on Barnes or something?" Steve froze, and wow, really? The guy was going to have to get over his 1930s sensibilities if he wanted to live in the twenty first century. "Because all these pieces are of him. No Carter or my dad."

Steve sat up, and Tony walked out of reach. He thumbed another page, only to be greeted with a mostly nude Barnes that left little to the imagination. He looked up, and Rogers was looking anywhere but him, face blank, cheeks red, sitting on the edge of the bed.

" _Were_ you sweet on Barnes? There's nothing in the history books about that. Just that you two were like family." He turned one more page, and when he looked at it he realized what it was, and who it was between before he snapped it shut "You were. Okay." He made to hand back the book only to find Steve hunched over looking at his feet. 

"Capsicle, you alright?" He probably shouldn't have looked through the book when it's owner demanded it back. Way to go, Stark. Spilled milk. 

"I haven't thought of you all that way." Steve choked out. 

"That's great. Pepper will be relieved that she won't have to fend off even more of my suitors." 

"Are you going to tell the director?" He looked at Tony's shoulder. 

"Uh... No? This is kinda your business. I mean, he died over sixty five years ago so I don't get why you're still hung over on him." Except. "Steve, how long has Barnes been dead?" 

"You just said sixty seven years, why do you need me to repeat it?" 

"No, he's been dead to me for sixty seven years. How long has he been dead, popsicle time?"

Steve fidgeted. "Thirty five days." If Tony had lost Pepper a month and some change wouldn't be near enough to mourn.

"Do you want to go see where they put his grave? Closure and all that." Although considering the fact that he shared a tombstone with Rogers that might not be the best idea. 

"No. I just. I'm sorry. I'll try not to let anyone know about my... perversions. I'll keep to myself. Please... Just... don't tell Fury?" He looked down at his hands. 

"Perversions? What the hell are you going on about? This isn't the nineteen twen--." He stopped. "They didn't tell you." 

"Tell me what?"

"It's okay to be gay, Cap." At Steve's frown he reiterated, "It's not illegal to be homosexual anymore. Most of society has even moved passed their homophobic tendencies, although some of them are still pretty vocal about sinners. Especially when that sinner is me. They don't stop complaining about my sins, even when I help starving children and donate money for schools. Guy can't catch a break." 

"Please get out." Rogers was quiet, but no matter how quiet his voice was, it couldn't hide the strained quality underneath. His hands were clenched in fists, white knuckles. 

"Aye-aye, captain." He bolted out the door, making sure the catch clicked behind him. 

"J, I want you to keep watch over our anachronistic guest, and let me or one of the others know if he needs something. Probably one of the others."

"As you wish, sir."

"And let Bruce know if Rogers tries to hurt himself."

"Noted, sir."

As he entered the elevator to his workshop, he could hear a strangled cry followed by a crash of some sort. 

"Was that furniture?"

"Captain Rogers seems to have broken his bed frame in a fit of anger, sir."

"Order a new one and see if you can get it delivered by this afternoon. Tell him about the gym. That'll be easier on him than the wood."

"Acknowledged, sir."

"Thanks, Jarvis."

****

\+ 1

Bucky had been shocked by the fact he didn't have to hide what he was with Steve anymore. He didn't have to be scared that Steve would be taken to jail for being with him, or that Captain America would be disgraced for being a fairy.

He was still uncomfortable with kissing Steve publicly. Or around the other inhabitants of the tower. Even anywhere but their rooms. 

They still touched, constantly. Steve didn't want to initiate contact, not after the time Bucky stiffened and almost cringed at the super soldier reaching to put his hair back behind his ear. But while he didn't want to initiate it, he was more than happy to receive it and reciprocate affection. 

In their shared quarters Bucky was more open, reaching over to kiss Steve, cuddling. 

At first restarting their relationship was a bit rocky, Bucky didn't want the metal arm touching Steve, sex could be overwhelming, and they couldn't sleep in the same bed anymore. The last was at Bucky's insistence, he didn't want to accidentally hurt his partner if he had a nightmare and couldn't remember where he was. 

They still slept together though, occasionally, on the couch when Steve fell asleep watching a new Disney movie, and Bucky not having the heart to wake him.

The Avengers started grouping together more often, and all lived in the tower at one point or another. Banner and Stark and Stark's dame were permanent, the anachronistic men too. Barton had his own apartment he stayed in part of the time, as did Natasha. Thor stayed when he wasn't with his girl. 

The villains the group faced varied from halfway successful to downright pathetic. Some were repeat offenders, and each time the call came for them to assemble he hoped it wasn't anything too dangerous. 

He relaxed a bit if they wouldn't take Banner, because then it couldn't be too dangerous. 

Banner went with them often enough, though, and every time, Bucky was stuck in the tower, sitting with Ms. Potts watching the news, praying nothing would happen and no one would be hurt. 

The final straw was when Steve ( _Stupid, stupid,_ brave _Steve_ ) was helping civilians escape from a partially collapsed building. No one was with him when he saved a child from one of the attackers, but the shield didn't cover all of him, and Bucky could see the blood from where the camera hovered. 

He made a strangled noise, almost a keen, and Ms. Potts grabbed his flesh hand and squeezed. "He'll be alright. He'll pull through, always does."

"But what if he doesn't, this time?" Bucky's voice was a whisper.

"You have to believe he'll be fine. It's the only way I survive."

~

The Avengers won. Bucky and Ms. Potts stood on the quinjet landing pad, and waited for the group to reveal themselves. Stark was trailing behind the jet and landed on the Iron Man dismantling mechanism, and she left Bucky's side to go greet him.

Banner walked out first, looking drained. He stumbled down the ramp, closely followed by Barton. The archer had a few scrapes, but he seemed otherwise okay, helping guide an exhausted Banner to the elevator. Natasha stalked out, and she must have been tired, but she did her best to hide it, her head held high. Thor and Steve exited together; the god was unhurt, as always, but Steve was limping ever so slightly. 

He noticed Bucky and his face lit up in a smile. Bucky rushed to his side, forgetting the fact he had a metal arm, grabbed Steve's head and crashed their lips together. He ignored the wolf whistle from Stark. When they separated a few moments later, resting their foreheads together, Bucky growled, "Don't you fucking dare think you're getting away with that stunt again. I'm going out with you next time, I've been sparring with Nat and Barton. I remember how to fight. I'm going to cover you because you _need_ it, you stupid, selfless man." 

Steve smiled, pecked Bucky lightly on the lips,"Yessir."

"Let's go to bed. I want to share, tonight. If that's okay?"

"S'more than okay, Buck."

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all comments are appreciated. 
> 
> Please let me know if you see any major grammar mistakes/typos.
> 
> I feel like Bucky would find himself responsible if they were ever caught. He was the older one, he started the relationship, ergo it would be his fault, in his head. It's still new in the first snippet, and he panics. 
> 
> I know I made Tony into a dick. However, I needed one of the Avengers to stay with Steve and find out about him and Bucky. Bruce wouldn't do it, Thor went back to Asgard, and I personally believe Clint and Natasha went back to Shield to do, y'know, Shield Stuff. 
> 
> I'm also aware Steve probably wouldn't want to destroy something given to him, but he watched his best friend and lover just die a little over a month ago, and he's gone from a time when they had to constantly hide to a time when it's suddenly okay to be what he's hidden for a large part of his life, and it's not _fair_ Bucky's not there with him. 
> 
> Until he is. 
> 
> I wrote the part where Bucky finds out, and I'm sure I'll post it in a few days. It's part two, of "Hiding".
> 
> You can find me at wintersoldger.tumblr.com.


End file.
